Thick or what?
by replayagain
Summary: Lysander has always liked Lily, but he thinks his brother does too...
1. Chapter 1

Lysander watched Lily Luna Potter from the corner of his dark yet dreamy blue eyes as she walked passed him with her friends by her side. He loved the way her flaming red hair cascaded down her back like a flowing river of fire, reaching out endlessly towards nowhere. It reminded him much of his mother's hair except his mother had light blonde and wavy. He gulped nervously as his eyes slowly surveyed the way her Gryffindor robes covered her developing curves. He had noticed how much her body had changed over the last three years. He hadn't noticed it much until now and he was surprised to find himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. It was only until she disappeared around a corner did he stop looking. He gulped once more as he felt something move in his pants.

"Hmmm... I see my little brother is watching lovely Ms. Potter?" a teasing voice with a hint of caring said behind him.

Lysander gasped with surprise at being caught and turned around to find Lorcan smirking at him. His brother looked exactly like him, blonde hair and blue eyed like their mother, with the muscular build and tall height of their father. Looking at them, you will find no difference but personality-wise was a whole different story. Lorcan Leo Scamander had always been the kind of boy who liked to be center of attention and didn't mind having everyone looking at him. He was never one to be found alone and he was never found quiet. He dressed in his own style and always started a trend. He also got into a lot of trouble, skiving classes and never doing homework. To make it easier, he was the opposite of Lysander.

"Well?" he continued when Lysander did not respond. "James isn't going to be so happy when he finds out!"

Lysander felt like a coward as his eyes went bigger with fear. "Please don't tell him!" he begged his brother. "You know what he's going to do! Remember what happened to Frank Longbottom?"

Lorcan chuckled. "I was only joking! So you do like her?!"

Lysander looked around to make sure no one had heard what his twin had just said. He glared at his brother. "Not so loud! Someone might hear! And I wasn't supposed to have told you!"

"Oh please!" Lorcan said with a smirk. "Not many people can tell the difference between us when looking, they probably think it's me. So calm down!"

Lysander stared at his brother curiously and wondered. Looking into his brother's eyes, he could not find anything. Lorcan always had a way of hiding his feelings, and his stormy deep blue eyes didn't help either being 'stormy' and all. He thought for a bit longer and continued to stare. "Do... Do... Do... Do..."

"Do... Do... Do... What?" Lorcan asked in a bored tone as he ruffled his own hair up. "Stop stuttering, you sound like a Hufflepuff."

"Just because you're in Griffindor!" Lysander puffed out.

Lorcan laughed. "You were saying?" He always had a way of changing the subject.

"Do... Do... Do- You like her too?"

Lorcan stared at Lysander without any emotion. He was thinking hard which was very unusual of him. He had always been the spontaneous type, acting before thinking.

"Do you?" Lysander asked, with a bit of a strain.

"She is pretty I guess."

"LORCAN!" Lysander yelled, fuming.

'She is pretty I guess' was the way Lorcan said, 'I love her'. He glared at his twin with all he could muster. "You've dated enough girls to challenge James and Scorpius put together and you can have any girl in Hogwarts that you want and just when I finally fall in love and admit I l-l- li- lik- love someone, you just have to fall for the same person!"

Lorcan looked at his brother with a faint smile. "And your point is?"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

The few people in the hallway they were in were now staring at them and for once in Lysander's sixteen years, he did not care at all. They could stare all they liked because right now, he had his full attention on his brother and felt a desperate need to humiliate him. He could say sorry later...

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, LORCAN! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Lysander continued, suddenly crying. He probably looked like an idiot now but then again, everyone thought he was a loser. "I WON'T LET YOU! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET INTO HER PANTS THEN LEAVE HER LIKE YOU DID TO YOUR OTHER GIRLS! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER! YOU DON'T LOVE HER! SAY YOU DON'T! TELL ME YOU DON'T!"

Lorcan looked at his brother with an emotionless look once again. For once he was actually remaining rather silent.

"Ly," He said rather quietly which was impossible to believe. He was usually loud. "As much as I want to have her, I can't."

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN HAVE ANY GIRL YOU WANT!"

It was as if they had switched roles. Lysander was loud, and Lorcan was quiet.

"Ly, shut up, calm down, and let me explain, " Lorcan said.

Lysander looked at his brother and did as he was told, his Ravenclaw-mind told him to do so.

"As much as I want to have her, I can't."

"You already said that."

"That's because she's in love with someone else. She told me so when I asked her out... Yesterday."

Lysander's heart broke again. Twice it shattered today... And two times needed to be fixed up... Lysander so wanted to beat the crap out of her so called crush.

"Who does she love?" he asked.

"Ly?" It wasn't Lorcan's voice who spoke but a female voice. It sounded heavenly.

Lysander turned around to find Lily staring into his eyes with her own blue ones. They seemed to see right through him.

"Is it true that you love me?" she asked.

Lysander saw the quick exchange through the eyes between his twin and Lily and grunted. "You love Lorcan don't you?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Doesn't everyone!" he added after getting no response.

Lily glared at him with a speechless look on her face. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face with the truth in Lysander's opinion. As he continued to look at her, he suddenly noticed how wide her eyes were going with fury. Suddenly, her cheeks were as red as her hair with anger. "Why are you being so rude, Ly?" She asked, furiously. The famous Weasley temper was enact.

"You love him don't you? You're both in the same house! You both probably spend every single minute in there together having a quick shag or something!" Lysander said, trying to keep his composure from the angry trembling. He was obviously failing as he was never the one to be angry or loud. He was suddenly scared of Lily and wondered if she was going to fire a hex at him.

To his surprise, her reaction was different. A tiny bright star appeared in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheek like raindrops did on windows. His heart skipped a beat in confusion and hurt. Lily was crying.

"You're so thick!" Dominique Weasley, who had been a couple of meters behind Lily with Casey McLaggen, said as she walked up to them.

She put an arm around Lily's shoulder in comfort and began to lead her away when Lily suddenly stopped her. She looked at Lysander in the eye and did something quite not expected from anyone that was in the hallway.

Lysander yelled out in surprise as her hand left a red mark on her face. She soon disappeared with Dominique and Casey around the corner after glaring at him in the eyes. Soon, everyone was looking at him and Lysander suddenly felt his courage leave him. He wanted everyone to stop looking at him now as he felt like a complete utter idiot. Closing his eyes as if it were his only escape only reminded him of the angry glare that Lily had given him. What had he done?

"Leave him alone! Piss off all of you and mind your own business!" Lorcan suddenly yelled, taking his wand out in a threatening way.

Scorpius, who was good friend's with Lorcan, did the same and soon everyone left. Lorcan looked at Lysander with a tired look on his face, but it looked apologetic all of a sudden.

"Ly, why do you have to be so thick sometimes?" he asked him, shaking his head.

"I've been told that twice, once is enough," Lysander muttered, crumpling down to the floor. He sat there and threw his legs out and stretched them.

Lorcan bent down next to him. "Ly... You're a Ravenclaw so use your brain for once..."

"I can't now!" Lysander muttered. "Lily's pissed at me. I don't know why- Well- Maybe it was because I was being a bit too rude. It's so bloody obvious that she likes you! Come on, Lor! Admit it! She likes you!"

Scorpius chuckled at him all of a sudden and sighed. "I remember being in your position... I had always thought that Fei liked Albus..."

"And your point is?" Lysander muttered before suddenly dropping his jaw.

It had suddenly hit him and he felt all of his brain cells rushing about in his brain. He felt like his heart was going to explode from all the emotions that were currently popping up in his chest. Lily had been smiling until he had mentioned that she liked Lorcan... She had kept denying it and had kept looking at him in the eyes like she was trying to tell him something. He felt like beating himself up because once again, he screwed something up.

"Don't just sit there!" Lorcan said, jumping up and pulling Lysander up with him. "Go after her! Tell her how you feel about her before it's too late!"

"B-B- B- But what about James?" Lysander asked.

"What about him?" Scorpius said, suddenly running his fingers on his wand with a rather devilish look on his Malfoy face. "If he tries to interfere... I'll make sure he wishes never to have done anything."

Lorcan punched him. "Don't just stand there you idiot! Run! Go! Go! After her! Now!"

"B-B-B-But what do I say to her?! She's going to be with her friends!" Lysander blurted out.

"It's now or never, Ly!" Scorpius said. "You know how girls are! Go now or regret it for the rest of your life!"

Lorcan pointed his wand at him. "You better hurry or I'll hex you to it!"

Lysander started to run as fast as he could, looking back once or twice at his twin and friend. In a couple of minutes, his life was going to change for the better or worse, he just needed to take the right seat on the roller-coaster ride and fling his hands up and scream as it took him into different twists and turns. Hopefully, he wouldn't fall off.

**_A/N I thought that this pairing was quite nice and decided to have a go at it after seeing only a few fanfics on them. Flames and reviews both accepted!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lysander ran and ran, puffing in and out like crazy. He couldn't believe that he had been in the hallway with is twin and Scorpius and was now running and looking for Lily. He turned around a corner and felt his blond bangs hit his face and eyes. He quickly pulled his hair back and continued as he continued to run.

"Sorry!" he mumbled as he accidently pushed over a first year.

He had to turn around two more corners before finally spotting Lily in the transfiguration courtyard. She was sitting below a tree and was chatting away in a rather melancholy manner with Dominique and Casey and appeared to be still crying. He watched enviously as Casey gave her a caring hug in effort to comfort her and he watched as she ran her fingers through her flaming red hair. He felt a stab to his heart as more tears flowed from her eyes.

He ran over to the other side of the courtyard, not directly through the grass though as he didn't want to be spotted by them yet. He ran over to the other side and hide himself on the other side of the huge tree and listened to their conversation. He wanted to know how she was feeling before admitting to her that he liked her.

"That stupid stupid idiot!" he heard Lily cry out.

"I know!" Dominique said, trying to comfort her. "I don't see what you see in him, don't you think his twin is better? He's a lot cuter too! And those muscles..."

"They look the same to me!" Casey McLaggen said plainly. There was a moment of silence before she continued. "In the end, it doesn't matter. If Lily likes him, we can't do anything about it. It's her heart, not ours. He's just a little thick and needs some help I guess..."

"A little thick?" Dominique said, sounding as if she was trying to hold her laughter in. "Oh please, he is a bit more than thick."

Lysander tried to stop himself from feeling hurt as the girls may have been talking about Lorcan and not himself. He had always been good at ignoring everything around him.

"Don't be so mean..." Lily mumbled.

"For crying out loud! He can't even tell when a girl fancies him, Lily!" Dominique continued. "Just give up and move on. I heard that Randy Davies has a crush on you..."

Lysander wasn't so sure now as to whether he should walk up to Lily and tell her how he felt. Hearing more and more of what they were thinking about at the moment made him more and more confused and apprehensive about everything. He sighed as he decided to listen to more.

"But... He's nice.. I guess.." Lily said, coughing slightly when she finished speaking because of her tears.

"Him? Nice?" Dominique said. "I've never heard him say more than three words. Rude is what I think. He is nothing but rude."

"But you've never actually had a conversation with him?" Casey said.

Lysander muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Casey for defending him or his brother in a way.

"Why on Earth are you defending him, Case?" Dominique asked. She then gasped. "You're blushing! Please don't tell me you like him too!"

"I do not!" Casey yelled. "I'm just trying to help out a friend in need! You're just bringing her down! ... Lils, take either of these two choices... Move on or just go up to him and admit it. He's too thick to probably admit it to you."

"Told you he was thick!" Dominique said.

"Don't call him thick!" Lily yelled.

Lysander heard the leaves crunch behind him and when he turned his head around he saw Victoire walking up to him. She was about to speak but he managed to cover her mouth and somehow managed to get her back against the tree. He had grown a couple of inches since the beginning of the year and was a head taller than Victoire. They looked like they were in a very intimate position, Lysander hoped she didn't get the wrong idea. Anyway, she was a couple of years older than him and way too pretty for him. A little imperfection or two was better in his opinion.

"Shhh! Whisper!" Lysander whispered to her. He lowered his hand slightly to let her speak.

"What on Earth- " Victoire said before her eyes lit up. "Has little Ly finally grown up? Are you interested in girls?" She lifted his hand up to her breasts and rubbed them against it.

Lysander blushed and pulled his hand away and looked at her like she was some kind of joke. It had felt nice but... still. As much as she was beautiful, she was dating Teddy, so no one was allowed to go 'near' her when it came to Teddy Lupin.

"You're still the same as I remembered," she said quietly with a small laugh. "Anyway, what's up? What's with this secrecy? Don't tell me you're eavesdropping on those three girls over there. I saw them as I was walking over to you..."

Lysander blushed.

"Knew it." she said.

"What are you doing here in Hogwarts?"

"Visiting."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"You've got to help me!" Lysander muttered as quietly as possible. "I don't know what to do! What to say! Argh...."

"H-Hold on. Has Lysander fallen in love with... Lily Luna Potter?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No... My veela instincts told me so. I'm so proud of my little baby boy! He's all grown up!"

"Damn it."

"Just go over and tell her!"

"How!"

Lysander gasped as he had said it too loudly. Lily and her friends had probably heard them as they were now standing right beside them. Lily looked in liked a complete mess with her make up smudged all over with her tears all over her face. Casey looked plain normal whilst Dominique looked like she had just seen a ghost as she watched her older sister with himself.

"Victoire! What the hell are you doing with Ly?!" Dominique asked. "Were you two snogging just now?!"

"N-N-No! That's not what it looks like!" Lysander said, stuttering like crazy.

Victoire smacked him on the head. "For Merlin's sake Ly! Speak normally!"

Lysander could tell by the look on Lily's face that she was rather disappointed. He wanted to hug her right now and take her pain away but he kept his feet firmly on the ground and stood stiffly next to Victoire.

"What is Teddy going to think!?" Dominique continued.

"He will think nothing. He already knows I'm here," Her older sister said. "Look. I'll just put this straight with you so that we have no arguments. Lysander and I are getting married."

"WHAT?!" All three girls and Lysander said.

Victoire laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Don't put a tense situation into a joke!" Lysander said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Victoire said still laughing. She suddenly put an arm around Lysander's shoulder. "We do make a nice couple though." She laughed.

Lysander could still feel Lily's glare upon him. He had only one shot at this now, it was now or never.

"Lily I love you!" He squeaked.

"Another joke?" Dominique offered.

"NO!" Lysander protested, trying to look as serious as possible. "I'm being serious!"

He took a step up to Lily and took her hand. "Lily Luna Potter. I love you."

"He's been joking about with Victoire!" Dominique said. "Ignore him!"

Victoire glared at her younger sister. "He's being serious."

From the look on Lily's face, she had probably known that he hadn't been joking. She was looking at him with a mixture of hurt, pain, confusion, and... was it love?

"Well get together already!" Casey said rather 'matter of factly'. "You love him, she loves you, get it over with!"

"I love you too," Lily said.

Those four words were like magic to Lysander's ears. He smiled from ear to ear as he looked at Lily. He loved the girl of his dreams who just thankfully happened to love him back. He looked at her lips and sighed.

Victoire grabbed his head and pushed him towards Lily and their lips met. It soon morphed into a gentle movement of the lips before a full out snog happened. Lysander had never kissed anyone in his life and he was sure that Lily had. It didn't matter if he sucked at it because Lily was just wonderful.

"So are those two together now?" a voice said. It was Lorcan.

"Yes!" Victoire said.

"That's great then!" He said. "As your brother I give you permission to date her and you to date my brother."

Lysander rolled his eyes and smiled as Lily ran her fingers over his blond hair.

"Are you thick or what?! Can't you tell my lips are in need of a kiss?" Lily asked.

Lysander kissed her immediately. "I love you Lily."

"Me too." she said through the kisses.


End file.
